


With Alex

by OneLoneStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, day1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLoneStar/pseuds/OneLoneStar
Summary: Sanvers Week Day 1, Intimacy.A short look at how Maggie's relationships differ before and after she meets Alex.





	With Alex

**Author's Note:**

> For @queercapwriting's Sanvers week, Day 1.

Before Alex, Maggie had fallen in love—the key word being fallen. She had fallen for those other women like someone falls out of a tree or off a cliff; it felt so good in the moment but she always ended up with bumps and bruises in the end. With Alex, her Alex, Maggie had jumped into love, because she knew that Alex would be waiting to catch her with pillow forts and hot chocolate if she fell. 

Before Alex, Maggie had slept with women. She had drawn many orgasms out of gasping women before curling up under blankets and passing out with no arms wrapped around her. With Alex, Maggie always drifted to sleep wrapped up in a blanket of her girlfriend—sex or no sex. 

Before Alex, Maggie had planned elaborate dates. She took girls to elaborate dinners with picture perfect manners because that was what they expected from her. With Alex, a pillow fight or sparring match was just as romantic as a dance or catered meal. 

Before Alex, Maggie had talked to her girlfriends, but there was always a fence between them. There was always something she couldn’t say, something too dark, or too twisty, or too out of character, or just too plain bizarre. With Alex, though, Maggie found that she could say anything, ask anything, wonder about anything. 

Before Alex, Maggie tried to hide the fact that she talked in her sleep. Tried to hide the fact that she was most vulnerable, most curious when she was curled up around pillows and blankets. 

And after all the befores and afters, there they were. Alex on her back, eyes pretending to watch the stars in the skylight above their bed, but really kept flicking over to her girlfriend who was curled around her. Maggie, wrapped around Alex with her fingers tangled in her girlfriend’s, chuckling to herself. 

“Something funny, Sawyer?” Alex drawled, trying and failing to hide the wonder in her voice. This beautiful woman was hers, all hers. 

“What happens if you mix Richard Nixon with a potato, Ally? What happens?” Maggie murmured, her voice grainy with moonlight.

“What happens?” Alex chuckled.

“You get a….dictator! Get it? Because Dick is short for Richard, and tater tots are a form of potatoes!” Maggie beamed up at her girlfriend, and Alex smiled back. Late at night was the only time when Maggie let her guard down like this, even with Alex. Maggie saved her silly questions, her puns until it was just the two of them and the moon and stars as their witnesses, and Alex loved it.

Before Alex, Maggie always had one puzzle piece missing from her relationships; the one missing piece that ultimately lead everything to break apart. With Alex, Maggie realized this missing piece was intimacy. Intimacy to trip and fall and be patched up, intimacy to fall asleep at night with no expectations, intimacy to bare her raw self without trying to ‘pretty it up’. Intimacy to be silly without judgment. And with Alex, Maggie had found it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Sanvers; I hope I didn't mess up the characterisations too horribly!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at: thedayyoudisappear.tumblr.com


End file.
